Flawed Design
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: The chemicals are restless in my head, this desire is strong, and baby I want you. [Pharaoh Atemu x King Thief Bakura]


It was a warm sunny day in Egypt. Of course, all the days were warm and sunny. It was cooler than usual because it was spring. Rain was rare, usually in the winter. Atemu was walking by the coast. There was a nice breeze there, it made things even cooler.

Atemu liked to walk just about anywhere. When he wanted to get away from the demands of running a kingdom, he would shrug on his set of unofficial, shoddy peasant robes. He had had an official servant buy them once, a long, long time ago so he could walk about the kingdom undetected by the gossipers and the like.

The gossip followed him, despite how he tried. The women would look at him, and whisper amongst themselves, blushing and giggling. Unbeknownst to him, women though he was quite a handsome peasant, and an even handsomer pharaoh. The robes did nothing to detract his natural beauty, but the fancy clothes he normally wore helped to enhanced it.

Atemu sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. He noticed a girl nearby looking at him, from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to observe her, and she blushed, dropping her bag of rice. After a while, she realized a weight from her hands had been lifted, and looking down, noticed she had dropped the bag. Groaning, she got down on the ground and began to gather the rice that had spilled on the ground, brushing the dirt off it. Despite her stupidity, she still could not pull her eyes away from the sight of him.

Atemu decided to walk through the tombs. No one would be around, and he wouldn't be causing a train wreck of beautiful women that became bumbling fools at the sight of his so called gorgeousness. Atemu knew he was good looking, it would be foolish to think otherwise, but these women were ridiculous.

-

Atemu walked across the scorching hot sand of the valley. It was much warmer here than by the coast, where most of the people preferred to live. The tombs were kept out here, where it was much warmer. People didn't like the temperatures to be too warm, which was what Atemu liked about this area. No matter the time of year, there was rarely a living soul to be seen.

Or so he thought.

As he passed by the tomb of a rich man who had died quite recently, he noticed something was off. He had been by here not a week ago, shortly after the tomb had been finished. The man had no relatives, so the tomb had been sealed. However… it looked almost like someone had broken in and tried to cover their tracks.

Atemu walked over, running a hand along the door of the tomb. Sure enough, he felt some sort of a crack. That wouldn't be there if the tomb was still hermetically sealed.

Atemu was quite strong for a boy who had been spoiled all his life. Fortunately, Mahaado had taught him well. Mahaado had trained him to be strong, but Atemu had been strong from birth. He pushed the tomb door and it shifted enough for him to squeeze through. This tomb robber must also be strong, if he could push a door of this size with his bare hands. Perhaps Atemu knew him? It was possible to commit fraud in his kingdom; many had hid a secret identity.

Atemu entered the tomb, and noticed the back of a man with long white hair. It didn't look like it had been combed in a while. It was quite greasy, and his clothes were matted with dirt and creases. He cringed at the disgusting sight of the man, but when the man turned around, he could not believe his eyes.

The man he was staring at had some of the most beautiful eyes he saw. For a moment, he pondered what it would be to love someone who was not female. But he realized, this was not normal, and decided to ignore this raw feeling of wanting the man standing before him. It would not be the first time he'd shot down the feeling. He had considered being attracted to men, but long ago shrugged it off as a chemical imbalance in his mind.

The thief jumped atop Atemu, straddling him. "Ah, I see, the Pharaoh has come to pay a visit to me. Well, I aim to put a stop to that," He said, and pulled some rope from his pocket to tie the Pharaoh up. "I didn't imagine getting rich in one day. First the spoils from this tomb, now the ransom I will acquire from you."

Atemu said nothing. By flexing his muscles, he attempted to break the ropes. He let the thief keep talking, answering his unspoken questions.

"Since I know your name, it's only respectful…" He paused, spitting the last word out with disdain, then continued. "…That I tell you mine. I am the one and only Thief King Bakura. Impressed?"

Again, silence. "Ah, so you have no idea of my fame. Well then, I suppose you are for more foolish than I thought."

The name was recognizable, probably brought up in conversation, but it was not Atemu's job to familiarize himself with the criminals of the courts of Egypt. He preferred to deal with issues as they arose, ruling with a firm but iron hand. Bakura was probably a thief from the other courts and had come here to make even more riches.

And yet, Atemu could not rid his attraction and lust towards the thief no matter how hard he tried.

Eventually, he managed to snap the rope. Bakura turned around. "So, you're stronger than I thought... That makes you even better looking, and alluring."

He knelt down in front of Atemu, who blushed and turned away from his gaze. Bakura just smiled and placed his lips upon Atemu's.

For the duration of that… kiss, if you could call it that, Atemu felt a passion he had tried to hide all his life. He realized that even though it was foolish, he liked this man. And he wanted to have sex with this man, and goddammit, he wished this man was a woman. He caressed his back, tracing the contours of it and his stomach.

Bakura just smiled into his face, pressing his lips even more harshly into Atemu's. He had sharp teeth, and he bit down on Atemu's bottom lip. Atemu hissed in pain, but gasped in a certain pleasure, and it felt like he had bled, but it was just Bakura's spit on his lip.

Just as Bakura wished, he opened his mouth, and like Atemu had traced his upper body, Bakura explored the inside of his mouth. Atemu fought back with his tongue, but he was no good at this sort of thing, and he simply let Bakura lead.

What seemed like hours later, Bakura pulled back, spit and sweat covering both of their lips. Atemu looked almost mournful, and Bakura smirked at him.

"Unfortunately for you Pharaoh, no matter how good-looking you are, I am not attracted to you."

Atemu's face contorted into a look of confusion, then sadness, then rage. It was probably the selfishness in him, but he was used to people falling all over themselves to fuck him or be fucked by him. He was sad that he could not be with Bakura, and he was angry because Bakura would not be back.

Atemu growled, and rose to his feet, despite the shaking in his knees. He pinned Bakura to a wall, hungrily kissing him, begging for more, begging him not to leave him with the kiss. And Bakura obeyed.

No words were spoken, except by him. "If you so desire it Pharaoh, we'll meet again. Don't worry. I'll return; just keep your eyes open."

Bakura and Atemu left the tomb, closing the door behind them. They sealed the memories inside, Atemu not wanting them to be let out, and Bakura not wanting to be found out.

They both walked in separate directions, and when Atemu turned around, Bakura was gone.

He stared up at the deep blue sky of late afternoon. Had he been in there that long? It didn't matter, though. Nothing matter, as long as he saw his thief king Bakura again sometime soon.

His? Bakura wasn't his… Atemu was shocked to find he thought that way. But it didn't matter. Because if inner Atemu had his way, he and Bakura would spend eternity together, souls linked by the bond they shared.


End file.
